


A Small Show of Change

by AkiraYayoi



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Cute, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraYayoi/pseuds/AkiraYayoi
Summary: A small one-shot where Kagaho explores his feelings a bit more than usual. Dohko is pleasantly surprised.A gift for @locketshoru on twitter!!I hope you like this short one-shot!!
Relationships: Bennu Kagaho/Libra Dohko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Small Show of Change

"You know I shouldn't be here, right?"

Kagaho said in his usual grumpy tone, looking straight at the view from Dohko's house. Sat deep between the Libra's legs, his head to the other's chest, the two cuddled peacefully under the sun's bright light and warm embrace. Dohko laughed softly, his chin rubbing deep on Bennu's scalp.

"I know. Does it look like I care though?"

Dohko was right. When did he seem to care about what others thought of him? Surely he should be ashamed to have fallen for someone such as him but yet.. their rival chemistry was an enigma within itself. The specter shrugged as he pushed himself deeper on Dohko's chest. He was just like a needy cat, not willing to say his true feelings out loud but far too obvious with his eyes and actions. 

The libra quickly replied with a stronger squeeze around his secret lover's waist, changing his position for his head to rest upon the other's left shoulder. No words were really needed in this situation, just the other's presence was always enough for the pair. Dohko was more straightforward with his feelings however, quickly snatching a kiss from Kagaho's unexpecting lips.

The specter didn't react to his usual behavior, responding by tilting his head slightly to feel more of his true crush's lips onto his. With a slight rare smile and closed eyes, the dark man brought a hand to Dohko's head to shift it more towards his, their position looking fairly uncomfortable to the eye but gentle and almost calculated for great love to unfold.

The Sanctuary was silent, only the passing refreshing summer breeze running around and onto the perfect pair as their lips continued their forbidden union. Time seemed to completely freeze around them, their shifting and competing cosmo channeling an appreciation for each other's woes and love. Kagaho was quick to notice the quick change in pace, his uncharacteristic reaction to being kissed suddenly grasped by his shy and reclusive self as he pushed Dohko away who fell on his back.

The libra let go of Bennu's body as he was pushed, not wanting to bring him too far to the edge of what he was comfortable with. Still, he was more than satisfied with the results, a huge goofy grin spread off the brown haired man's face with a slight blush to his cheeks. Noticing his partner's sudden shyness, he let out a chuckle as the other stood. Kagaho couldn't believe how far the libra had gotten him. To throw his honor away for such a stupid way of showing love.

The specter blushed madly, his ears cursed with the scarlet hue of his cheeks, looking away in shame for losing his cool to Dohko's natural charms. He tightened his fists, shaking more and more as the events replayed themselves on repeat in his lovestruck mind. What a shame fir him to have fallen this low for a human such as the gold saint.

"So~? Are we getting more comfortable with it all, Kagaho-chan?"

Dohko teased, laying on his side with crossed legs, holding his head in his palm and his elbow on the ground as support. Kagaho didn't take the teasing lightly. His evil and hateful cosmo flaring up, turning his head excessively sluggishly to look down upon Dohko, his bright but darkened eyes looking through his soul. The specter raised a hand, his signature flames returning to him in his palm to very unsuccessfully threaten the one he loved with empty hatred.

His removed armor flew back onto him, his vioket features glimmering in the sun's light, his wings opening menacingly. Dohko was greatly amused by this, still looking coy at how adorable Kagaho looked and felt when he was overly flustered. Bennu made his flames leave, his wings fluttering as he jumped high in the air to fly off back to his undead home to avoid further embarrassment. 

Dohko couldn't stop smiling, waving his forbidden lover off as he threw him a message using his warm and love felt cosmo;

'Happy Valentine's day! See you soon~'

Kagaho deeply wanted to ignore the message but took it to heart. Unable to help a small smirk on his selfish lips, he replied almost instantly;

'Whatever……'

His figure disappeared from the Sanctuary. His message reaching Dohko with a rare unseen soft feel to it.

'See you soon.. ♡'


End file.
